pfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Ban Guide
This page will be used as a guide when a user on the Wikia has appeared to break the rules. Note, however, some rules may not be included within this list. Moderators will, based upon the incident, decide on the block time. The amount of time one is blocked depend on how severe their actions were. In the case of repeated offences by a user, for example, being blocked for swearing several separate times, the block will be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. ---- Whenever blocking a user, proof is required to be posted within the block description by the blocker ''' '''so the user can know what they did wrong. There are exceptions. Warnings reset after month has passed. ''' '''Removing the warning without permission from staff will result in an immediate block. A block can be revoked by Jopede if this requirement is not met. ---- Green Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will receive a warning before a moderator takes action. Repeated offences from a user do not need a warning. ---- *'Swearing': Use of foul language. hours - 1 day ::Use #### in place of foul words. ::Only respond to the statement you are responding to. Delete the other text. *'Misuse of Article': Creating a page for the wrong purpose. hours - 1 day ::Use the forums for ideas, and if needed, your own user blogs for personal articles uses. *'Changing Quote Bubble': Changing an already filled quote. day :Ask for permission from the owner of the quote prior to editing their quote. ::This rule also means no correcting grammar or adding words etc to a filled out quote. *'Posting Large Images': Posting an image that takes up a large portion of the page. day ::Remember to check how big it will appear on the page before posting it. Restrict it. *'Edit Another User's Profile': Editing another user's profile. days ::Ask for permission from the user prior to editing their profile. *'Adding useless/false information': Adding joke tips/trivia to pages. hours - 1 day :Make sure what you are placing is useful and truthful. ::For suggestions, use forum instead. Yellow Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will receive a warning before a moderator takes action. ---- *'Attacking the Staff Team': Insulting the people that work for R2D. days - 1 week ::This especially applies after you were banned, but this can happen if you are being just plain annoying. *'Talking Bad About Other Users': Tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week ::Intentionally saying statements that cause other people to have a negative option about the subject. *'Taunting': A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. days - 1 week ::Topics of sensitivity will be especially monitored. *'Spamming': Excessive repetition of a message. days - 1 week ::Sending the same message randomly to people, or simply reposting the same message over and over. *'Gossip': Excessively tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week ::The action of intruding into a user's private life, and creating rumours. *'Harassment': Aggressive pressure or intimidation. days - 2 weeks ::Block duration will increase drastically if the user attacked is new to the Wikia. *'Flamewars': A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. days - 1 month ::All users involved will be affected. * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real life statements or suggestive suicide thoughts on someone. week - 2 month Red Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will not receive a warning, and will be blocked on sight. ---- *'Shocking Media': Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. days - 2 weeks *'Racism': Usage of hateful content against anyone. week - 1 month *'Hate Speech': Usage of content that encourages harmful acts against anyone. week - 2 months *'Being Suggestive': Discussing sexual subjects or using sexual words. weeks - 1 month *'Vandalism': Deliberate destruction of damage to public or private property. weeks - 1 month *'Scamming': A dishonest scheme. weeks - 1 month *'Terrorism': The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims. weeks - 1 month *'Insert Audio Publicly': Inserting audio that auto plays on public pages. month - 3 months *'Propaganda': Talking, posting or glorifying feminist, LGBT, gay or other groups. days Black Ban Reasons Users will be permanently banned on sight. ---- *'Inappropriate Username': Stay blocked until a user changes their username TEMPORARY *'Inappropriate Profile Picture': Stay blocked until a user changes their profile picture. TEMPORARY *'Troll Account': The sole purpose of the account is to do inappropriate, harmful activities to everyone else. *'Alternative Account': Using an account to bypass an earlier ban or to pretend to be someone else. *'Insert Explicit Audio Publicly': Inserting ear rape or explicit audio that auto plays on public pages. *'Malicious Offsite Links': Posting an offsite link whose content regards potentially harmful hacking activity. *'Pornography:' Talking, posting or mentioning pornography. *'''Raiding wiki: '''Self explanatory. Category:Guide